


Random Mark/Digger drabble

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes back home late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Mark/Digger drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for more Mark/Digger. I've actually missed these two so much ;__;

Mark crept in his bedroom as stealthily as possible, which in actuality wasn’t all that stealthily as he kept bumping into things in the dark but he didn’t want to disturb the man already asleep in his bed. 

It was almost 3am and he had only just gotten back home from a studio on the other side of town, even though he had promised Digger that he would come home earlier that day. 

He stopped to just stare at the younger man on his bed; Digger was curled up under the blankets in the middle of the bed, facing the other way and Mark wanted nothing more than to cuddle up behind him. He smiled softly as he turned away, absentmindedly unbuttoning his shirt as he went to look for something more comfortable to wear.

“Just get over here.” Came a sleepy murmur then, a little unexpectedly, making Mark jump a little before he turned back towards the bed.

“Shit, I’m sorry Rüdi, did I wake you?” He asked in a whisper, silently obeying as he just shrugged off his shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Of course you did but it’s fine...just get in here.” Digger mumbled and slowly turned to lie on his other side before he forced his eyes open to squint up at Mark. “You owe me lots of quality cuddle time.”

“I know babe.” Mark smiled softly and reached out a hand to brush Digger’s messy bed hair away from his face. “But I don’t have to go back to the studio tomorrow so we can cuddle all we want. And finally have that dinner I’ve been promising you for days.”

“Hmmm...” Digger hummed approvingly and scooted a little closer to Mark so he could nuzzle his thigh. “Don’t wanna go out tomorrow, I’ll cook.”

“What? But you don’t have to and I don’t think there’s anything cookable in my kitchen.” Mark said with his eyebrows raised.

“I already went grocery shopping tonight when you didn’t show up. I got enough food for breakfast, lunch and dinner so like it or not you’re having home cooked meals tomorrow.” Digger said in a tone that left no room for arguments so Mark just held up his hands.

“Alright, if that’s what you want babe.”

“It is. Now can you please get undressed and get under the covers already I’m sleepy and I want to cuddle.” Digger whined then and pouted as he looked up at the older man.  
“Well scoot over then.” Mark chuckled and playfully smacked the taller man before he stood up enough to quickly get rid of his jeans. He smiled when Digger held up the blankets up and he happily crawled under them to cuddle up close to his boyfriend, both of them sighing in content once they settled into a comfortable position.

“Hmmm love you.” Digger murmured sleepily, purring a little when Mark pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Love you too Rüdi.”


End file.
